


Alive

by eerian_sadow



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their closeness, Reno was not always the best partner to have.  Especially at bedtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, there was supposed to be smut. Yet again I fail at writing smut. But I got closer this time. :D At least I manage to like it anyway, despite my lack of skills.

Title: Alive  
Author: eerian_sadow  
Rating: R  
Warnings: yaoi, borderline NWS  
Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Reno/Rude: Sleep - Even exhausted, he can't keep his hands to himself  
Author’s Notes: Yet again, there was supposed to be smut. Yet again I fail at writing smut. But I got closer this time. :D At least I manage to like it anyway, despite my lack of skills.  
Word Count: 257  
Summary: Despite their closeness, Reno was not always the best partner to have. Especially at bedtime.

  
Even Tseng was admitting that their last mission was unusually rough. They had managed to take down a major gang down in sector two finally, but they were all battered and exhausted.

Alive, but exhausted.

Rude smiled softly at his partner, who was sprawled out across their bed and almost asleep. Reno was probably the most beautiful thing in the world right now.

“You comin’ to bed?” Reno mumbled.

“If you get off my pillow,” Rude replied.

The redhead made a displeased noise, but he lifted his head and moved it to his own pillow. Rude smiled again and crossed the room to climb into bed next to his partner.

Reno snuggled against his chest as soon as he settled into bed. “Love you.”

Rude pressed a kiss into the other man’s hair. “Love you too.”

The settled in to sleep. Rude was just drifting off when he felt a hand slide down his stomach and under the waist band of his boxers. He hissed when Reno’s fingers found his cock.

“Reno, I’m trying to sleep!” He knew his protest wouldn’t sway the redhead. Even exhausted, his partner’s sex drive was insatiable.

He had hoped it would wait for morning, though.

Reno didn’t respond to his comment. Instead, he continued stroking until Rude was hard and firm. By the time Reno moved his hand and began pulling his partner’s boxers off his hips, Rude wanted the sex more than sleep.

The redhead smirked at his partner as he bent toward Rude’s cock. “Still trying to sleep, babe?”  



End file.
